callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brazillian Militia
Removed Trivia I removed the following "It's strange how some criminal gangbangers are able to get ahold of harriers, Pave Lows, choppers, high-grade weapons, UAVs (especially Predator drones), EMP weapons, and, worst of all, Tactical Nukes, and are able to fend off and defeat Special forces members. Of course, this is only in multiplayer and done for balance (not to mention multiplayer has no plot)." At least very least this statement belongs in discussion. If you'd like to revise your statement to be more informative and less editorial, that would be acceptable in the main page. Incrognito 08:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer Announcer? Is the Militia announcer in Multiplayer any specific character? Judging by appearences alone, it doesn't sound like it could be Rojas or Faust. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 16:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Since we've got pictures of the Opfor and the Ultranationalists, are we ever going to get pictures of the militia? Done with my noclip magic.AdvancedRookie 21:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Also sign your posts.AdvancedRookie 21:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Good job man. -TheGreatLeon Fire Power What has the world come to when a Militia can take out the best soldiers USA, the UK, and Canada have to offer. How does a Militia acquire that much fire power. It does not make sence how they were able to get all of those weapons. Ak-47's, FAL's, MP5's. Uzi's, G18's, Ump.45's, RPD's, M2 Browning Machine Guns, Desert Eagles, and RPG's. It is difficult to believe that the USA did not realise that they were getting all of these weapons. In mulitplayer they have access to the most advanced weapons: ACR's, P90's, FN2000's, Predator Missiles, Nukes!!??!! Lordqaz 21:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC)\ You have to realize this IS a video game, so some things are going to be unrealistic. Anyway, they could have been supplied by Rojas. It's in the future, anyway. Sactage Talk 21:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) It is only 2016 and it still should make sence. Lordqaz 21:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Militia is fighting only on its home turf. The guerrilla warfare it practices is greatly helped by the fact that they know the environment like the back of their hand. All of the weapons they use in the campain are realtivly easy to get off the black market. think about it, the AK is the worlds most used weapon to date, the deagle, uzi, and g18 are used by so many gangsters that its almost steriotype. I dont remeber any umps used by them, but if so that would be inacurrate. m2s are used on almost all technicals, and you can buy rpgs off the black market for very little. If u want to criticise a faction for its weapons, look at the spetsnez... FAMAS, Aug, UMPs, TARs... the only guns they actually use is the AK RPD RPG and PP2000 KiDCUDi 18:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC) KiDCUDi Oh and remember these arent gangbangers, these are like the drug cartels that operate down in south america, the ones that control parts of the countries. Yeah they are formitable KiDCUDi 18:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC)also KiDCUDi